Dendrocnide Moroides
by romanticmannequin
Summary: A multiple ending story in which Logre and Kogas guild encounters Baldur in the Forgotten Capital Rated M for violence in the main part and first ending, and sexual themes including dubcon in the second ending. Also the third ending which is... Something.
1. Part 1

Asaki had been stabbed in the stomach with a sharp looking tendril dripping a milky green fluid that caused her to begin to foam at the mouth and collapse in a fetal position, shuddering for a few moments before becoming motionless. Veron was whipped into the stone wall hard enough to cause it to crack where he hit and his wooden staff to break into pieces. He fell to the ground, lifeless, his tiny and now broken frame next to a pile of splinters. Yami had vines wraped around her middle and arms and one wrapped around her face that twisted her head until there was a loud snap before dropping her limp body on the ground. Logre was on his knees, the princes blade to his throat and his hands bound behind him, watching as his friends were killed one by one in front of him. Only Koga stood now, gripping his weapon and staring down Baldur with as straight a face as he could muster, but Logre could see the fear in his eyes. He readied his flail and got a running start, leaping and swinging his weapon overhead once a few feet from the prince only to have a vine grab him and wrap around his chest and make him drop the flail. Logre watched in horror as another vine was wrapped around Kogas neck and began to squeeze the life from him. He wrenched at the vine that slowly tightened on his throat until he felt too weak to fight back and reached out toward Logre, who tried to move forward but was yanked back by the tendril around his hands and a sword pressing against his skin. In an instant, both the vines around Koga tightened greatly and forced the remaining air in his lungs out in a bloody cough before he was thrown forcefully to the ground, rolling across the stone floor like a ragdoll, the contents of his bag scattering and breaking as he did so until his body lay in the far corner.

Logre was alone now, he shook with fear and fury, the knowledge that the deaths of his comrades was nothing compared to the destruction that would come to Etria now that he had failed weighing heavily on him. For a split second he considered lunging forward into the blade and just giving up on the doomed future he helped create, but he was no coward and knew prince Baldur wouldnt let him stay dead. Suddenly his hands were let go and the sword taken away. He fell forward and spun around to look at the prince, his twisted form looming over him and madness filled face leering down both terrified and pained him to see.

"I should kill you for treason, Logre. But i wont, and you know why dont you? You know you've always been my _favorite_." The last word sent a chill down Logres spine, even his voice was warped and disturbing.

"Baldur, youre going to end up killing everyone if you continue this, you ca-ghk!" Logre was cut off by a tendril winding around his neck, the end of which was jammed into his mouth.

"Be silent. You cannot convince me to let my empire fall. You will obey me or be punished, and youve already been disobeying me for long enough." More tendrils and vines began to snake into the gaps of his armor and creep along his skin, making him feel smothered and disgusting.


	2. Good End

"You should consider yourself lucky, being chosen to be my pet." He grinned and tightened his grip. Logre began to give up any hope as Baldur dragged him closer. He raised another sharp tendril like the one that stabbed Asaki and aimed it toward Logres throat, who closed his eyes and awaited his fate. There was a pause and sudden jerking before all the vines wrapped around him went rigid and he opened his eyes again, expecting for his skin to be pierced as he did. Instead he saw the prince staring wide eyed, perfectly still and tensed, a dark spot on his stomach growing slowly. Baldur dropped his sword and fell to the side with red and green puddles spreading beneath him and Logres own driveblade protruding from his back. Behind where he stood was Koga, battered and covered in broken glass and different coloured potions. Logre had never been so glad to see him in his life and never felt so grateful as he did when his hand was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet. The tendrils went limp and Logre gagged and he tore the one from his mouth and yanked them from his armor. He wanted to hug Koga, tell him he owed him his life and how much he loved him but he didnt want to make his injuries any worse.

They just stood for a moment, Koga holding his ribs and Logre staring at the prince. The leaves and spiked vines covering him seemed to be wilting.

"It'll be ok." Koga said quietly. He knew there was a chance they could all be revived and nursed back to health if could get back to Tharsis.

"Maybe," Logre sighed. "Maybe not."


	3. Bad End (NSFW Dubcon)

"You should consider yourself lucky, being chosen to be my pet." He grinned and tightened his grip. Logre began to give up any hope of escaping as Baldur dragged him closer. He raised another sharp tendril like the one that stabbed Asaki and aimed it toward Logres throat, who closed his eyes and awaited his fate. It was like a knife puncturing through his skin into his jugular, a cold and thick feeling liquid began spreading through his veins and after a few moments, Logre lost his ability to move. He was stiff and dizzy and felt overwhelmed by the vines making their way around his body, twisting around his arms and legs while slowly pulling bits of his armor from him. One of the tendrils winding up his leg brushed against his inner thigh but the gasp it drew out was choked off by the vine in his mouth sliding itself further down his throat. Baldur grabbed the others face and once Logre managed to open his eyes again, he was being forced to look up at the prince.

"You'll wish you never crossed me." He sneered down at Logre, whose armor pieces on his arms had already been removed and was having his chest and back plates pulled away from his body. He felt his face heat more by the minute, both in embarrassment at his position and because of how difficult it was to breathe with the vine slowly writhing down his throat. Again he went to gasp but only gagged when a tendril wrapped around his cock almost tight enough to hurt while Baldur smirked. The prince let go of Logres face and brought a long tendril to his own face while sticking his long, pointed tongue out, licking along the vine as it was drawn to the side as if to strike. By now, armor was strewn about around them and the knight was left with only his undershirt and orange striped pants. One of the vines wrapped around him unwound itself then went under the hem of his shirt and out the top near his face as it grew dozens of sharp thorns, first putting holes in the fabric then jerking upward to rip it in half. It also grabbed at the sleeves, snagging and tearing the material away until all that remain of the shirt was shreds of fabric that joined the rest of what he had been wearing. Finally, the tendril began shredding away at his pants and subsequently his underwear, the prince taking no mind as to whether the thorns pricked or scratched Logres skin.

Logre had officially given up by that point, choking, paralyzed, naked, and at the mercy of his former friend turned into a monster gone mad with power, but he knew Baldur hadn't finished having his fun yet. Next came the thing he had been expecting since the ordeal had begun, the tendril next to the prince that he had been threateningly poised toward Logre darted between his legs. At first it only slid between his legs while secreting something slimy, the princes eyes wandering down the other mans body, clearly pleased with what he'd done so far. Baldur then simultaneously tightened his grip around Logres length and pushed the vine into him. Tears of pain welled up in his eyes and his body involuntarily shuddered at the sudden intrusion, and the tears overflowing once the vines in both his mouth and his ass twisted and pushed deeper. He was given no time to rest before the tendril drew out and was shoved into him again even harder, the action being repeated relentlessly until he felt his insides were going to tear apart, and even then the prince continued, a disturbing grin spreading across his face as he did so. Logre felt something akin to gratitude or perhaps luck that the tendril that was being used on him was one of the smaller ones, tapered and only about 2 inches in diameter, where as some of the others he wouldn't have hoped to wrap his hand around or were covered in thorns. Still, there was nearly arousing pain and the vine that stroked him and pushed him closer to the edge did not help how strange everything felt or how confused he and his body were as to whether he was enjoying what was happening.

Soon, even through the pain, Baldurs' tendril constantly squeezing and rubbing against Logres cock had forced him to come, and it only served to make all of his nerves more sensitive and more tears spring to his eyes. He was to the point of wanting to beg the prince but was having trouble even pulling in barely enough air to stay conscious much less to be able to speak. Prince Baldurs breathing had become heavy and ragged and he bared his teeth as all the vines grew to be nearly unbearably tight. He stiffened and let out a distorted howl, filling Logre with the same slimy liquid that was smeared between his legs. It stung the older mans insides, the fluid that tasted like bitter grass and filled his stomach and throat up to the brim, it was the closest thing he'd ever experienced to drowning. The tendrils were abruptly pulled from him and he was dropped to the floor while Baldur caught his breath.

"What a fine pet you are, Logre. Next time we can have even more fun, I'll make sure of it." The prince laughed as he stepped over the shuddering form in front of him. "Now be good and stay there, I'll be back soon to collect you and your little friends. I'm sure the Heavenbringer will be most pleased with such strong sacrifices."

He walked across the room and raised the drawbridge door behind him. Logre coughed up more green-tinged translucent ooze and winced at how raw his throat was. He still shook and tears still streaked down his face, he himself couldn't even figure out whether they were out of pain or the knowledge that he would be living out the rest of his existence as the princes toy. Exhaustion eventually overtook him and he prayed before passing out that when he woke up, this will all have been a nightmare and he could throw away this foolish plan of killing the prince and try something, anything else that wouldn't end up like this.


	4. Ending?

The Bianco Guild totally got their asses kicked because Baldur became a magical oak tree tentacle monster and he was so about to put the creepy tentacle moves on Logre but then Charlie and all his awesome mad sniper skillz totally was like bam out of nowhere.

"Dude im so here to save you and your fantastic ass." Charlie fired his bow with one and without even looking and hit Baldur in the one not plant eye because hes just that cool.

"I'm way too evil for that shit!" Prince Baldur bitch slapped Charlie with his tentacle monster tentacle but he missed because Charlie used his badass nighstalker whatevers to dodge it and because Baldur was blind.

"Wow Charlie, youre the coolest and im so impressed with you we should totally have sex." Logre was obviously super gay for Charlie but Charlie was always too busy being the best sniper ever to shag him.

"I agree, but im just too awesome to have sex with only one person. The only possibility is to have a crazy awesome threesome."  
And so Logre, Baldur and Charlie had the best crazy homo tentacle threesome ever to be had in the bottom of an ancient city and completely ignored the dead bodies surrounding them.

The End.


End file.
